Un favor especial
by Narue Inverse
Summary: Hungría no le soporta, pero el ruso no acepta un no por respuesta... y menos cuando los recuerdos de aquella persona están de por medio.


**Título: **Un favor especial

**Palabras: **835

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece. Si lo fuera, haría más cosas con los soviéticos e incluiría a Prusia y Hungría (¡porque también fueron estados soviéticos!)

* * *

— Me gustaría preguntarte una cosa, da.

Hungría dejó a un lado sus quehaceres y se volteó a mirar al gigante soviético con el ceño fruncido. Todos en la URSS, aquel lugar que Rusia les obligaba a llamar "hogar", sabían que detrás de esa sonrisa aparentemente angelical se escondía la personalidad de un verdadero demonio.

— ¿De que se trata?

— Gilbert me ha dicho que cantas bien, y que cuando vivías en casa de Austria lo hacías a menudo. ¿Es cierto?

La chica abrió los ojos, sorprendida por tan extraña cuestión. ¿A qué debía aquello? ¿Y por qué diablos no podía Prusia mantener la boca cerrada?

Elizaveta asintió lentamente, a lo que Iván amplió su sonrisa.

— Me gustaría entonces que me hicieras un pequeño favor, al cual estoy seguro de que no te negarás.

Rusia comenzó a andar, siendo seguido inmediatamente por la húngara. No, por supuesto que no se iba a negar. Nadie allí podía desavenir los caprichosos deseos del soviético y salir indemne, y eso era algo que Hungría había experimentado en sus propias carnes.

Entraron en el despacho de Iván, su particular santuario al que solamente se podía acceder si él así lo indicaba. Elizaveta nunca antes había entrado, y no pudo evitar estremecerse al imaginarse que clase de lugar sería.

Pero, para su sorpresa, se le presentó una habitación cálida y acogedora, con una hermosa butaca al lado de la chimenea, apagada en aquella época del año, y una alta estantería detrás. Frente a la ventana, un escritorio con un ramo de girasoles sobre él.

— Por tu cara, parece que esperabas un cuarto de tortura, da –comentó el ruso, divertido.

Hungría no se molestó en desmentirlo. Ciertamente, era lo que esperaba.

— ¿Para qué me has traído aquí?

Iván no contestó al momento. Se acercó al escritorio y estuvo rebuscando en uno de los cajones hasta que dio con un viejo cuaderno de notas. Al tendérselo a la chica, ella casi pudo jurar que se trataba de un pequeño diario.

— Ábrelo.

Elizaveta obedeció. Sólo las dos primeras páginas estaban escritas por una caligrafía juvenil, y hasta cierto punto infantil, lo cual intrigó a la húngara.

— Quiero que cantes lo que está escrito –pidió Rusia, sentándose en la butaca.

— ¿En ruso?

— No veo el problema. Llevas aquí el tiempo suficiente como para desenvolverte bien en la lengua imperial, ¿no?

Hungría torció el gesto. No le hacía ninguna gracia hablar en ruso, y mucho menos cantar, pero también era verdad que las lenguas del este le resultaban más sencillas. Y si con Roderich había cantado en latín y en alemán, no debía tener mayores dificultades ahora.

Posó su mirada en el manuscrito.

— _Una vez en diciembre_…

Iván cruzó los brazos y miró a la chica, expectante. Ella, por su parte, se entretuvo en leer y entender aquella canción que, pese a su apariencia infantil, encerraba profundos sentimientos.

Carraspeó levemente. No tenía ni idea de cómo saldría su voz, ya que hacía años que no la empleaba para cantar. Sin embargo, la ilusión de aquellas simples palabras la motivaba a hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Tras inspirar profundamente, empezó a cantar.

Iván, por su parte, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia cuando la suave voz de Hungría lo tomó por sorpresa. Aunque en un principio vacilaba con la pronunciación, verso tras verso adquiría más seguridad, terminando por entonar perfectamente la canción, como si hubiera sido preparada profesionalmente para ello.

El soviético volvió a recostarse en la butaca, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por los recuerdos que aquella canción abocaba a su mente. Recuerdos de tiempos quizá no mejores, pero si en los que se podía considerar feliz. Imágenes en las que él se encontraba en la misma situación pero con otra persona delante. Y fue entonces cuando Rusia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Elizaveta terminó la canción, y levantó la mirada. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los violetas del hombre, que, por primera vez desde que ella llegó a aquella casa, expresaron un poco de humanidad.

— Gilbert tenía razón, da -dijo, levantándose y acercándose a la húngara- Hacía 40 años que no me sentía así tras escuchar esta canción.

Hungría no sabía que decir, así que simplemente le devolvió el cuaderno. Rusia se quedó observándolo durante unos minutos en los que pareció sumergirse nuevamente en sus recuerdos. Cuando salió de su ensimismamiento, vio que la chica aún continuaba allí.

— Ya puedes marcharte, da.

Con una leve inclinación de cabeza, Elizaveta se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de abandonar la habitación, reparó en un calendario que señalaba en rojo aquel día: 17 de julio.

Le bastaron unos segundos para atar cabos, y entonces Hungría volteó a ver al soviético de nuevo. En sus ojos era visible la nostalgia y la tristeza que aquel día le producía, así como los sentimientos encontrados en aquella canción.

Y Elizaveta supo entonces que hasta los demonios tenían sentimientos, solo que éstos estaban maldecidos a no poder expresarlos con libertad y sufrir en silencio todas sus penas, por muy grandes que éstas fueran.

* * *

_Aclaraciones: Oficialmente, se cree que Anastasia fue asesinada el 17 de julio de 1918 junto al resto de su familia, tras haberse producido en Rusia la revolución de 1917 en la que se obligó a la familia del zar a abandonar el poder. En 1958 se cumplen 40 años del asesinato, y he visto conveniente incluir eso porque Hungría inició una sublevación contra el régimen soviético en 1956, de ahí que Elizaveta diga que ella había experimentado el poder de Rusia. _

_Una vez en diciembre _(_Once upon a december_) es una canción de la B.S.O de la película de _Anastasia_ (de dibujos animados, pero no de Disney), que recreaba la posibilidad de que la menor de los Romanov estuviera viva. En la película, esta canción la canta mientras recuerda su vida en palacio, por eso la he puesto como si Anastasia la hubiera escrito en aquella época. Les recomiendo escuchar la canción porque es muy bonita, y fue escuchándola como se me ocurrió esta historia ^^ Me hubiera gustado incluirla, pero puesto que los songfics ahora están prohibidos no lo vi conveniente... que alguien me saque de mi error si no es así, porque no me importaría explayarme un poco xD

Quien me conoce sabe de mi fascinación por Hungría (tanto personaje como país en si), y Rusia me produce una curiosidad similar. Tiene una historia bastante turbulenta, pero a mi al menos me encanta el personaje de Iván, con sus puntos buenos y malos. Espero que hayan disfrutado el relato. Saludos!


End file.
